


Spellbound Tales

by LadyParagon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyParagon/pseuds/LadyParagon
Summary: My OCs in my little world of Rylk'anazar aka the DragonLands. Come and visit.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Anxious Apprentice

"Pay attention, Reina!"

The snap of the masculine voice intruded into her expectant daydream and Reina turned wide eyes to her mentor, a guilty flush covering her cheeks. The mature magic-user was just over five feet in height, his trim, athletic frame and delicately tapered ears marking his heritage as elvish. Strands of white-gold hair brushed his shoulders in fine wisps, pale against the deep blue velvet of his robe which complimented the piercing ice-blue of his eyes. His normally elegant lips were set into a small frown and he sniffed in contempt, arching his brows, "Damn it, girl! You let that spell escape your control!"

She could see that instead of levitating the small glass sphere that rested in the stand before her, a small cage that held a wickedly barbed creature hovered very near the ceiling, wobbling as her concentration wavered further. Focusing, she guided it to the stand where it originally had hung, dropping her eyes to her lap as soon as it was secure. Embarrassed at her inattentive actions, Reina knew that the last thing she wanted was for him to find out about what she been planning for the past two months. Taking a deep breath, she spoke softly, "I'm sorry, sir."

Putting all the sincerity she could into the apology, the young woman waited with a held breath. The myriad of small mistakes were beginning to annoy him and she could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"Really now, Reina, You haven't been so scatter-brained in five years! Why in the Lands can't you concentrate?"

Raising her eyes to his face again, she answered, "Just thinking about the ceremony... sir."

The chiming of the mantle clock forestalled any answer from him, and Reina hoped that her excuse would be enough to throw off his anger. It was four hours past noon and she knew there would be at least an hour more before he would release her, assigning points of study to her based on the progress she had made. This, based on his expression, was not much. Expecting to have a lot of work for the evening, she mentally sighed and waited for her teacher to continue.

Crossing his arms, he looked archly at her, "I am weary from the sight of such blunders. If I do not see a marked improvement in your performance tomorrow, I will advise that your Ascension be postponed for another month. Do you understand?"

Reina was shocked; another month would mean that the ceremony would not fall on her eighteenth birthday.

"Oh, please don't do that, Gardein! I promise to do better!" she cried out in dismay, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

Reaching to a pocket he pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to her, "Here. There is no need for tears. It has been a long time since I've needed to scold you, but that Poisonous Pontiforous is very dangerous and if its cage broke, it could have hurt one of us."

Taking the cloth, she dabbed at her eyes, "Shall I try again?"

"No." Shaking his head, he answered gruffly, beginning to put away his materials. "I want you to take the rest of the evening off and rest. Tomorrow, come to breakfast with a clear mind and be ready to work for a productive day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," A smile began to brighten Reina's face as she stood, "Thank you."

Waving off the gratitude, she began putting her own papers and book away quickly, heading for the door of the workroom. Glancing over her shoulder, Reina watched as he moved toward his lab, calling warmly to him as she ducked through the door, "Good-bye, sir."

Once the heavy oak door was shut, she practically ran down the hall towards the stairs, completely surprised by the unexpected break given to her by Gardein. She knew that her uncontrollable anxiousness had almost jinxed their plan and could have ruined everything. If he were to find out that she was concocting a potion without his knowledge and guidance, he would have her sash.

She had found the sheets while cleaning in the library, tucked away high on a shelf, stuffed between two books on Charms. The script on the old, tattered vellum was feminine, outlining a costly component list and short procedure for a potion, but the part that described the effects was torn away. Tucking it away, she had conversed with her best friend, and together they decided to try their hands at brewing it.

Taking the spiral stairs to her room two at a time, Reina quickly reached the landing and pushed into the chamber. The room that had been hers from the first day she had began training with the elven mage, moderate in size and more than adequate for an apprentice. Shutting and securing the door, she crossed the room to her desk, putting her bag down on the seat. Hastily emptying it, the top was soon covered by a haphazard pile of notes, diagrams and her spellbook. Digging in one of her desk drawers, she pulled out the scrollcase that held the necessary sheets and tucked it into the satchel.

Grabbing various bottles and packages from around her room, she soon had the bag filled again and awaiting her departure. Crossing the soft carpet of midnight blue and silver, Reina flopped onto the large four-poster bed and began tugging at her bootlaces. The unexpected cancellation of the evening lecture allowed some extra time, so she decided to change clothes before she left. After tossing her dirty clothes into her laundry basket, she walked naked to her dresser and began to hunt through it.

While looking, she ran her fingers across an intricate band of glimmering silver silk tucked at the corner of a drawer. Her mother's sash. Reina's thoughts turned to the story she had pieced together through the years and she sighed, a tear slipping from her eye as she hugged the cloth.

Her mother had been a member of the Order of the Dragon, the elite wizarding group that was allied with the wyrms that ruled in the Lands. Silver ranked and well-known when she met the man that would become Reina's father. A dashing swordsman, he had come seeking one or more magic-users to help with the recovery of an ancient book and her mother answered the request. They had grown to love each other in the short time they spent together, and when the contract was fulfilled, they married.

When she was born, an unknown necromancer came to their home and tried to kidnap the infant Reina, but he was thwarted by the quick actions of her father. But, despite the success of keeping their newborn child, tragedy was still to befall the new family. After it was apparent that he would not win the battle, the necromancer infected her parents with a wasting sickness, leaving them to die in its slow clutches. Before it had gone too far, Reina was sent to live with relatives of her father, until she was ten years old.

At that time, her aunt and uncle sent her to the city of Arcanum, accompanied by her cousin, for it was the last wish of Reina's parents that she be inducted into the Order. She remembered walking through the tavern, holding on to Jarso's strong, calloused hand, and looking with wonder at her surroundings. A bard sat on the edge of the stage playing a lively tune, while a bronze-skinned woman, clad in very little, entertained the patrons with a spirited dance; men and women of many countries sat around countless tables, talking, laughing and conspiring. It was to an alcove near the back that the proprietor led them, to the table where she first met Gardein Wyrmcaller.

He was the first elf that Reina had ever seen, and she had been entranced as he conjured a small ball of sparkling red flame, making it dance from one slender hand to the other. With a quick motion, he tossed it above her head and she reached up to catch it, feeling warmth fill her palm. Lowering her hand, she saw that the ball had changed from red to gold, and hovered above her outstretched fingers. With wide eyes she had stared at the man, seeing the amusement at her wonder curling his thin lips into a smile.

It was then that he pulled out a simple white sash, the cream-colored threads depicting a scaled design and offered it to her, explaining that if she took it, she would come with him and begin to learn all about the little sphere and the other forces of magic. Applauding her emphatic 'yes', he preceded to secure the pale band around her small waist, taking her by the hand and leading her towards the life she now knew.

The tiny clock that rested on her desk tinkled and Reina turned her eyes to see that it was half-past four. Putting the silvery cloth back away, she tugged at the picks which held her hair in place, and her red-gold mane fell to hang in luxuriant waves that brushed her tapering waist. Choosing a fine robe of black thistledown edged in red satin, she retied her boots and stood to put her sash back on.

It was rich golden satin, embroidered with silken threads of gold which depicted the dragonscale design that was used by the Order. The sashes were badges of magical accomplishment and expertise; five sashes to a tier, and a total of three tiers. Once an apprentice achieved their amethyst sash, the highest granted by the group, they were released into the world with the option of joining the group or pursuing their own goals. Reina smiled as she thought about the upcoming ceremony that would herald her change from the metallic tier to the jeweled, gaining her crystal sash after only eight years.

Cinching the glimmering belt tight at her waist, she pulled on a woolen cloak dyed deep purple and swirled it to rest on her shoulders. Grabbing her satchel, she hefted it gently and walked from her bedroom. She did not bother to place any wards onto the door, but traipsed down the stairs with light steps and exited the tower, heading into the woods that surrounded the Order's compound.

////////////////////////////////////////


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina meets up with her best friend and they make some magic...

Chapter 1: Girl's Night Out

*~*~*

The Twilight Academy was built on an island in the southern sea of Gynral, located very near the domain of a wise old midnight-blue dragon named StormRage. He considered the school to be under his protection and assisted the administrators in keeping the place free of any highly dangerous creatures, so the students had little to fear from the land around them. The great, dark-colored wyrm had only visited the Order's compound once, landing in the gathering square to deposit the limp body of a wyvern at the feet of Lord Calabar. Reina remembered the five students that had met their end at the tail of the reddish-hued beast.

Camping was the common getaway for the apprentices that called the island home, due to the ban on leaving the island until they attained amethyst-sash status. The site that had been claimed by herself and Ky'lien was only about a twenty minute walk from the compound's east gate, down a small branch-off the main road, hidden by a rocky, moss-covered outcropping. The path disappeared beneath Reina's rapid footsteps as she hurried to the rendezvous with Ky'lien. She did not expect to see the Bronze apprentice until near sunset, so she wanted to have as many of the preparations done as possible by the time she did arrive.

As she drew nearer, the sound of water began to echo in the summer air and the sheltering canopy of the trees began to thin out, abruptly stopping at the edge of the glade. The crunching of her footsteps ceased as the dead leaves and twigs that covered the path gave way to an expanse of soft, dry grass. To one side was the spring, complete with its own little waterfall that poured into its basin. It was a rather deep spring, but not dangerously so, for both apprentices were familiar with swimming and used the pool as a way to cool off during the hotter days.

On the opposite side was a small, flat-topped hillock which led up to the stone alcove that served as their shelter. Wildflowers were dusted throughout the grass, perfuming the air with their competing fragrances and Reina breathed deep, sighing with relief and contentment. Crossing the open space, she entered the alcove, circling the fire pit that rested in the center; Ky'lien had commissioned its construction from a visiting ranger, after swearing him to absolute secrecy about the retreat's existence.

Four people could easily gather around the pit and still be protected from rain, and three chests in the back held the camp's supplies. One held cooking implements, one was filled with rations, and the last held their bedding. After gently putting her satchel out of the way, Reina pulled out a brass key, and opened the box of bed supplies. Getting out the mat, blankets and pillows that she used when here, she quickly organized them into a cozy nest. As she finished, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist in a tight squeeze as a familiar voice exclaimed, "Reina! What are you doing here so early?"

Choking back a gasp of alarm, Reina pulled at her friend's grasping arms, answering as she turned to face Ky'lien, "Gardein had quite enough of my mistakes today, so he sent me out for the evening. I couldn't concentrate and just kept thinking about tonight. What are you doing here?"

"Tyrael was called away for an important meeting, so she cancelled the evening lecture," The beautiful silver face broke into a beaming smile as she launched herself into another hug, a wave of white hair sweeping into Reina's face and suffusing her nose with the pungent scent of tiger-lilies, causing her head to swim. 

Most would have been frightened by the young half-dark elf, but the human girl and the drowish had built a deep friendship over the past eight years. They had met each other when Gardein called upon Tyrael Watchwater, to introduce his newest apprentice to the half-elf wizardess, and from the meeting their friendship blossomed.

Lady Tyrael had found the abandoned half-elf as a child, wounded and exhausted, wandering in a tunnel that led from the Everdark. Adopting the young elf-girl, she raised her to appreciate the lessons of life and love, eventually bringing her to learn magic at the Twilight Academy. At first it raised many concerns for the Order, but those faded away after a few years.

"You do know that one day you're going to scare the life out of me," Reina laughed, wrapping her arms around the slender elf and returning the enthusiastic embrace.

"Not likely," Ky'lien grinned and shook her head. "So, did you remember to bring everything?"

Pointing at the carry sack that rested near the soft confines of her bed, she replied sarcastically, "What do you think that is? Clothes? Come on and lets get started."

The young drow woman picked up a similar bag of black from the ground and sat down, beginning to unpack the contents. Joining her friend, they carefully arranged the various sized bottles, vials and packages from both bags. After they had placed all the items, Reina pulled out the scrollcase and opened it, removing the older vellum sheets along with a newer checklist. Unrolling the list, she pulled out a thin charcoal stick and prepared for the final check before they began, "Ready, Ky'lien?"

At her companion's nod, Reina started reciting the ingredients, "Two satyr horns?"

Searching, the drow picked up a green jar and scrutinized the label, "Check."

"Three drops nymph essence."

"Check."

"Unicorn water, blue rose petals, ten silkworm cocoons, silver glass bowl, diamond dust."

The sharp eyes of the Bronze apprentice darted over the various containers and tags, "Check... check... check... check... check..."

Reina's voice seemed to drone on and on, "Faerie dragon scale. Two sprigs of winter-root. Sirine's tongue. Mithril wire cone. Electrum cook pot. Ram's fleece. Crystal rod."

"...Check..." Ky'lien answered after the lull in the monotonous listing, anxiously asking, "How many more are left?"

Stopping, the young woman glanced down the list and quickly counted, "Only eight ingredients; firewine, oil of cinnamon, wyrmwood logs, chronolily honey, honey beeswax, cedar incense, and a gilded, ruby glass bottle.

A conspiratorial smile touched the lips of the dark elf as she read the remaining labels, "All components are present and accounted for."

"Outstanding!" Reina exclaimed. "You start on the first part and I'll get to the next,"

Nimble elven fingers plucked the remaining sheets from her lap, and golden eyes started to scan the formula to find the beginning steps. Crossing her arms, the Gold apprentice waited as her friend began to hunt among the components again, picking out the correct items for her task, smiling as she anxiously awaited her turn.

Ky'lien started by filling the silver bowl with the unicorn water and nymph essence, dropping in the sprigs of winter-root and placing it to steep in the fading light of the sun. After setting it on a flat stone, she picked up the mythril cone and the cocoons, whispering a simple charm. Slowly the shimmering threads began to encase the glimmering blue metal, and with dexterous flicks of her fingers she interwove the rams fleece, continuing to concentrate on the minor spell.

Meanwhile, Reina used a mortar and pistil to grind the sirine's tongue, blue rose petals and faerie dragon scale together. Time slowly crept on and soon the sun disappeared below the western horizon, the twin moons beginning their climb into the indigo sky. When she finished, the Gold apprentice arranged the wyrmwood logs in the fire pit so they would catch equally. 

Striking a spark from the tinderbox, she waited for the fire to rise. Soon, dancing flames of greenish-gold began to leap from the yellow wood, making strange hued shadows dance on the stone walls of the alcove. Pulling a leather pouch from the dwindling amount of ingredients, Reina dipped her hand inside and sprinkled the fine-ground incense powder over the fire. The pungent scent of cedar drifted to fill the entirety of the campsite.

Bringing the newly finished strainer and infused unicorn water closer to the fire, Ky'lien placed a cooking rack over the wyrm-fire and put the electrum pot on it. Tucking the satyr horns and the contents of the mortar gently at the bottom of the cone, the drow elf watched her human friend as she began adding items to the pot.

Pouring the firewine, chronolily honey and cinnamon oil into the pot, Reina set the beeswax to float on the surface, allowing it to melt and join with the warming alcoholic mixture. Taking the glass bowl, she used her fingertips to flick the sparkling drops of the luminescent fluid into the brewing potion. Continuing until all of it was added, she then stirred it three times in a clockwise motion.

As the mixture came to a boil, Reina chanted the required phrases to invoke the power needed to bind the work fully. When the suffusion reduced to a syrupy consistency, Ky'lien picked up the pot and strained the mixture into the ruby-colored bottle. In the odd flames of the fire, the liquid was amber in hue; the filtering process was arduous, but eventually it was complete. Securing the stopper of the bottle, Reina took a deep breath and began casting the spell that would identify the effect of the potion.

While her friend concentrated, the elfess began to clean up the aftermath of the potion brewing, stacking the items so they could be properly disposed of, or stored for later use. It was at that moment; Lady Luck looked on the two apprentices and tugged the slender threads of their destinies to deftly reweave them. Unknowingly as Ky'lien placed the strainer into the glass bowl, a tiny bit of the potion clung to her fingertip. The fickle hand of Fate twisted the thread of the drow girl a final time, leaving to continue its work elsewhere in the world.

Cursing softly as she scraped her finger, the Bronze apprentice popped it into her mouth, surprised to find it warm and sweet. A titillating sensation began to spread from her tongue to the rest of her body, coalescing into a delicious tingling that centered itself in the center of her loins. Pressing her thighs together, she looked at the preoccupied form of her companion with an unconscious look of lust.

Unknowing of what was happening beside her, Reina felt the knowledge about the potion fill hr mind...

**Aphrasia's Kiss. Causes great sexual arousal in those that ingest any amount. Sexual inhibitions are lowered.**

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to look at Ky'lien, finding that the drow elf might have found out the effects of the potion already. Her delicately slanted, golden cat-eyes were glued to Reina's face, a sparkle of barely restrained wanting danced in their swirling, molten depths. She had seem similar fires in the eyes of many of the young men of the Academy ever since she had passed sixteen summers, but the Gold apprentice had not yet favored any with her company.

With graceful movements Ky'lien began to move closer to her, creeping across the small space that separated them with an elegance that could not be denied. "Come here, Reina," she purred low in her throat, extending her slender hand. "Let me show you the joys your body can experience."

Dipping her fingertip again in the remnants of the potion, Ky'lien pressed close to her and placed it to Reina's lips, smiling. The Gold apprentice felt a moment of trepidation, but it was wiped away when the finger was slipped past the slack portal of her lips. The sensual flavor of the liquid flooded over her tongue, and then she too felt an undeniable urge begin to curl in the pit of her stomach. Tracing her green eyes over the enticing form of her friend, Reina decided that she was very interested in what the dark elf was suggesting.

Far from the tower, Reina Amberyl looked at her best friend and waited with baited breath. Crawling to kneel in the center of the Gold apprentices bedding, Ky'lien motioned for her to come closer, pulling off her boots and throwing them aside. The night wind caught the mauve silk of her robe, its whispers floating in the expectant air. Tugging at the end of the bronze colored satin, the intricate knot that held the Bronze apprentices sash melted away,

Both could feel the perfection of the night around them; the gentle sounds of the surrounding valley and the waterfall, the beautiful light of the moons as they glinted off the waters of the spring, the soft spectral touch of the wind carrying the scent of the surrounding flowers and mixing with the pungent cedar incense.

Reina was not unfamiliar with exploring her own body, but the innocent-seeming rush of those experiences was gone before the raging fires of the magical potion. Never before had she felt such a strong encompassing feeling of lust and, for a brief moment, fear jolted her mind. Her breath came short and quick, hissing between clenched teeth, but the elixir wiped the anxiety from her thoughts just as fast as they came. Moving forward to sit across from Ky'lien, she watched as the halves of the robe began to droop, revealing the deep cleft of her ebony breasts.

The sight of the drow girl's jet black skin, bare and glistening with a few droplets of sweat, made a flush of desire stain Reina's cheeks. A low whimper escaped the confines of her dry throat, making Ky'lien look deeply into her eyes and a knowing smile teased the corners of her mouth. With light fingers, the drow elf reached forward and pulled on the end of her soon-to-be lover's gold sash, sliding eager hands beneath and parting the fabric to expose her creamy skin. 

A ripple of goosebumps sprang up under the golden-eyed stare of the Bronze apprentice, her nipples crinkling in anticipation of being touched and fondled. Shivers of excitement filled Reina as she stared at the face of her dark elf friend, the strange flames of the wyrmwood fire making shadows play over her sharp features. With an unspoken signal, the two melted into each others arms, their lips sealing in a deep kiss. 

Pulling gently, the drow silently urged her companion to lie down, following and not allowing their mouths to part. Wild tongues lashed together in a warm, wet, velvet dance, sending delightful tingles racing up and down Reina's spine as she drowned in the dark heaven of Ky'lien's embrace. Squeezing the elf girl tightly, she relished the press of their half naked bodies and moist lips, vaguely wondering what other new sensations awaited her.

Untold minutes passed as they each learned the other's lips and mouth, but it was Ky'lien who broke the kiss. Reina groaned as the contact broke, causing a smirk to drift across the maroon lips of her friend.

The elf girl looked down at the quivering body beneath her, her heavy-lidded gold eyes drinking in the sight. The flush of sexual arousal that covered the face, neck and chest of Reina stood out sharply against her pale skin, speaking volumes to what the Gold apprentice was feeling. Being apprenticed to one of the more lascivious mistresses in the Order, Ky'lien had access to information on the pleasing of lovers, and had exercised her knowledge on more than one occasion with male apprentices. With a well-practiced twist of her shoulders, she removed her robe and tossed it aside.

The Gold apprentice was shapely and athletic, possessing a body that any dancer would envy. Crowning the mound at the juncture of her thighs was a neatly groomed bush of soft, downy russet, tiny droplets of moisture beginning to cling to the silky hairs. Reina's generous breasts were topped by wonderfully hard, pink buds, the sight making Ky'lien's mouth water. Dipping back forward, she took one of the puckered nips between her lips and began to lathe it with teasing designs.

"Ah! Ky'li!!" Reina gasped in pleasure, lacing her fingers through the silver tresses of her elven lover. As the Bronze apprentice showered oral attention on her breast, the sensation of cool fingers began tracing down her bare abdomen. Moving slowly, carefully, down her waist, learning the sweeps and planes of her rounded hips. Lust-soaked moans rumbled in her throat, echoing in the hazy air of the shelter.

Savoring the salty taste of her best friend's skin, Ky'lien nipped Reina's taut nipple with her pearly teeth, chuckling at the surprised squeal it elicited. Trailing a slender finger up the length of her legs, its delicately shaped nail leaving a faint red line as it traveled over the white skin, she slipped it between the weeping lips of her lover's nether lips and began to tease the hot button hidden within the slick folds.

Catching her breath at the touch of the half-dark elf's hand, Reina arched her hips forward, pressing her legs to Ky'lien's flanks. She wanted to feel that digit moving deep within her... sliding in... and out... and in... Her voice strained as she begged for the delightful torment to end, writhing in abandon, "PLEASE... KY'LIEN!!!!!" 

Pulling away from her oral manipulations of Reina's nipple, the drowish maiden slid her body down that of her companion, lavishing kisses all the way. When she reached the widespread crux of the Gold apprentice's thighs, she dropped her mouth to suckle on the pleasure-pearl hidden within the silken folds of her friend's womanhood, whilst simultaneously inserting two fingers into the dripping wet gash. The luscious flavor of the human girl's wetness made a deep, hungry moan rumble deep in her throat.

The explosion of sensations caused Reina to keen a high note of sexual bliss, wonderful lights beginning to dance behind her closed eyelids. The velvet touch of the elf's tongue flicking over the stiff blade of her clit sent roiling waves of pleasure throughout her body, the fingers slowly pistoning in and out to amplify her excitement even more, making her feel as though her blood were on fire. The normal pain of a breaking hymen was gone swiftly under the expert ministrations of Ky'lien.

"Let me taste you!" Reina panted, reluctantly pulling her the dark elf from her task.

Nodding, the elf pushed her back down and reversed their position, kneeling over her head and diving back into her hot honey pot. Looking up at the dark mystery of Ky'lien's slit, Reina felt her mouth water and she raised her lips to start exploring the fleshy, moist, crevasse. Burrowing her tongue between the pouty lips, she was rewarded by her first taste of her friends fluids. Warm and slightly sweet, the slick liquid coated her seeking appendage, and allowed easy entry to her fingers as they began coaxing between the wet, dark, folds.

"OH YES, REINA!!" the Bronze apprentice moaned in encouragement, grinding her hips forward for more of the delicious contact. She had craved the lewd touches since tasting the potion, her waiting only making her lust run deeper and far more acute. 

Pumping her fingers within the warm depths of Ky'lien, Reina stoked the passion-fires deep in her loins, lashing the inflating clitoris with tireless motions, savoring the droplets of moisture that coating her lips. Grasping her lover's hips, she continued her attentions with quick swipes of her tongue, her own aching mound receiving pleasure in kind.

The two young women each gave and received satisfaction, the waves of desire pounding more and more frequently at their minds and bodies. In the light of the fire, a sheen of sweat glistened on their skin, making them glow golden. Wet sucking, squeals, and groans of abandon were the only sounds that filled the taut air, as they drew closer to the pinnacle, reaching the point where they dangled precariously on the edge. With an earth-shattering moment of pure ecstasy, the seal broke and the waves of the final melting sweetness began to claim their senses. 

Reina groaned and growled, her hips bucking and rolling, the climax swiftly breaking to sweep away all coherent thought in a conflagration of sexual release. With her lips and fingers she could feel the trembling and shaking of Ky'lien as her own orgasm crackled over her. Each of them quivered in boundless heights of joy, lost for many minutes in the self-perpetuating world of sexual gratification.

Eventually it was Reina who cried out, her head falling back into the softness of her pillow, "MERCY, KY!!"

With a final swipe of her tongue, the silvery-skinned apprentice flopped to one side, moving to lay close, a sedate smile playing over her glistening lips. Looking into the wide-pupiled, golden eyes, Reina knew that this incident would forever change their relationship. She had always loved Ky'lien as her dearest and best friend, and this was just another thing they could share together in secret. She hoped it was for the better.

Tugging the rumpled blankets over half-naked bodies, Reina felt the drow pull her closer and she turned her head to nuzzle the silken column of her friend-turned-lover's neck. They nestled together, contented sighs escaping their worn-out bodies as thick lashes drifted shut to cover drooping eyes of gold and green. The time for talking was past and they were soon oblivious to their surroundings, lost in the calm silence of sleep.

The flames of the wyrmfire cracked and popped in the night and thin wispy clouds drifted past the faces of the twin moons, only the trickling of water and the chirping of crickets could be heard in the quiet air, as the stars continued their eternal journey across the skies, looking down on the darkness of the slumbering world below.

/////\\\/////\\\/////\\\/////\\\/////\\\/////\\\/////\\\/////


	3. Chapter 3

Interlude: Evening Activities

*~*~*

Not long after he sensed that Reina had left the tower, Gardein sat down at his desk and rubbed at his tired eyes. For eight years, he had been training her to become a magic-user, watching as she grew from a charming and curious little girl into an impudent flower of young womanhood. A commendable apprentice by many standards of the Academy and the Order, she was at times exasperating beyond comprehension. He knew that he had been pushing a bit harder than usual in their lessons, but normally she rose to meet the challenge. The only explanation that he could draw was that his apprentice's excitement for the coming Ascension and her birthday were clouding her thoughts. Such were the ways of youth.

That thought in his head, he rose from his chair and moved through the quiet tower to the cellar, grabbing a bottle of his favorite wine and a glass and then traveling to his chambers. Laying the items down, he stripped from his robes and wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing them again once it was secure. Padding barefoot to the second floor, he quickly came to a door that not only held a cleaning closet, but something more. A secret retreat that he had not indulged in since Reina had last gone for an overnight with Ky'lien, which was nearly two months ago.

The room had sprung from a drunken suggestion made by his colleagues, the Ladies Sindari and Veldra, at the mage fair held two years ago. The two playful women had commented that the elf was too stern and needed an escape from the pressures he faced within his position. Of course it was not what they were referring to, but he took the spirit of the advice to heart and devised this magical room as his private retreat. A few months of research and material gathering, followed by a solid week of actually enchanting the room and the door, one hour every day. Reina ate lunch with her friend each day, so it was quite simple to do the enchanting then and keep the knowledge of its existence from her. However, the end product was well worth the moderate investment he had put into it.

Whistling a few notes from a favorite ballad, the charm activated, the doorknob changing from its normal, smooth, dull brass into a glimmering silver knob topped by a single emerald. Opening the door triggered the dim globe that hung at the apex of the room to glow with pale orange faerie-fire, illuminating the five by five room. The walls were mounted with beautiful mosaics of marble and semi-precious stones, depicting a lovely forest glade. The illusion was enhanced by the various plants he had growing in planters mounted within the walls, enchanted to ensure their survival through the magic of the room. Breathing deep of the scent of growing things, he crossed to the large, smoothly contoured wooden chair that waited opposite the doorway.

A sibilant phrase passed over his lips and the room began to fill with steam at the exact temperature of a perfect summer night. Sighing in pleasure as the tense muscles of his neck and shoulders began to loosen, he concentrated a moment. The cork sprang forth with a loud 'POP', hovering just above the neck to be plucked from the air with nimble fingers and sniffed. It was a pungent fruit wine, sweet and full flavored, the deep purple color glinting strangely in the flickering of the orange light as he expertly tipped it to fill the crystalline glass.

Gently clasping the fragile stem, he raised it to the ceiling before downing the portion in one go, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly as the warmth spread down his throat to fill his belly. The sensation did not banish the preoccupying thoughts of his apprentice and the affection that had grown deep over the past eight years. Being human rapidly matured her body making him assess his feelings even more, knowing that she would pass into the embrace of death long before himself. The thought made him take another glass in similar fashion to the first before placing the pair aside on the small table within reach of the chair. Sitting down, he allowed his body to fit into the curves and hollows of the warm, almost unnaturally even-textured wood, leaning his head back to close his eyes.

With another whispered phrase, the circulating vapors were filled by the scent of oranges and cinnamon, Reina's favored fragrance.

'Ah, my lovely Gem,' he thought, amused at the nickname that the young male apprentices had gifted his charge with, interlacing his fingers over his abdomen.

On the island of the Twilight Academy, he was known as the 'Wyrm', for his rapacious hunger for knowledge and the ferocity of his temper. When he brought Reina to the island, nearly nine years ago, he guarded her with unwavering vigilance, not allowing the normal foolishness of ardent young admirers to include his chosen pupil. It was not long before they began to refer to her privately as the 'Dragon's Gem', a name she became more worthy of every day.

She had grown into a sweet and kindhearted young woman, but was more than capable of turning into a cunning and ruthless hellion when it suited her purpose. Reina did not engage in the hobby of magical pranks often, but if victimized she sought out the culprit and answered in kind with something bad enough that the aggressor regretted crossing her. A smirk tugged at his lips as he remembered when one of Lord Vorhol's snooty apprentices was taught her lesson by smelling like a dung heap for the three days of the spring festival.

Ky'lien Zandree, Bronze apprentice to Lady Tyrael, had stood beside her, hiding a huge grin behind one dark hand as, despite the efforts of the spring winds, the undeniable scent of excrement became more noticeable. He had seen the mischievous glint in Reina's eye, even from across the large clearing that served as the gathering place for the island's inhabitants during the opening ceremony, and the ember that rested within his heart began to smolder. He wanted nothing more than to thread his fingers through her silken hair, gaze into the verdant depths of her eyes and claim those lips that curled up with such smug satisfaction.

With a sharp breath, his eyes snapped open, the dancing lights on the orb above him not registering in his mind or vision. Such carnal musings had not visited in many years and he never expected the target of them to be the bright-eyed daughter of his dearest departed friend. From the moment he had met the precocious twelve year old girl he could tell that she had great potential for the magical arts. But the potential for her to share a relationship with him... deeper than that of a teacher and student?

Impossible!

She could never hold such feelings for one such as he.

But...

One could certainly dream.

Behind his closed lids he began moving himself to the state that elves called 'reverie' , beginning to visualize his fantasy with his sweet apprentice. Thoughts of her shapely body, clad only in a simple white shift, swaying and weaving sensual somatic gestures while her red-gold tresses floated around her in a gossamer nimbus. Her deep green eyes heavy-lidded and holding lustful promises as each moment brought her clearer to his thoughts and her seduction of his willing self.

She would start with his ears, teasing the high tips with small licks and nibbles, before moving slowly down to lavish moist kisses on the column of his neck. A wry smile quirked his mouth as the stirrings of want began flowing through his mind and body, moving quickly to center at his groin. The fabric of the towel began to tighten across the head of his budding erection and he pulled it aside, lightly caressing the ballooning appendage. He could feel the warm flush of guilty pleasure cover his body as his lascivious musings and the sultry atmosphere of the steam room worked their powers on his body.

Running her fingers through his hair, she would move her tireless mouth over his chest, flicking each of his nipples gently with her tongue before pressing her soft, shapely body against his tightly. The twin pools of her eyes sparkled in his mind as she paused to look at him, “Am I pleasing you, Gardein?”

“Ahhh, Reina...” he moaned softly, wetting his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue and squeezing the base of his hardening cock more firmly.

The mental phantasm ran light fingers up over his arms and across his chest, before she slid gracefully down his body to rest on her knees before him. He could almost feel her caress his legs from ankle to hip, making his body hum with building anticipation of release. Her lips parted in longing before she leaned forward to engulf his swollen member with a soft, delighted moan.

A shudder of unspeakable pleasure thrummed his body, the combination of thoughts and sensations filling him with the desperate wish that Reina was there with him, hands grasping his thighs, digging her nails gently into his hips while greedily sucking the length of his rod into her sweet confines. The tempo of his hand increased, breath catching in his throat as he dreamed of threading fingers through her flame-colored hair and joyously fucking her mouth.

Fast... Faster... and faster... the world whirled by in a blur of pure elation. Moments seemed like eternities to the enraptured elf-man as he felt his control beginning to teeter on the brink of fulfillment. With some effort he held off the rush of sensations and groaned softly to the silent air around him, 'Please... please Reina...”

She would pull away, lips reddened by the friction of her movements and curling up in an adoring smile, “Tell me what you want, my Wyrm... What can your treasure do for you?”

He loved the thought of being at her mercy, the throbbing pole of his penis slick with pre-come, thickening as his balls grew tight to his body. Breathing deep of the spicy citrus air, he still held off, hips rolling and shifting, “I want... to cum in your mouth...”

“Oh yes, Gardein! Let me taste you! Feed me your seed!”

Concentrating on his vision, he saw her eyes alight with desire as she once again devoured his cock, taking him deeper than before.

Slick, tight, fast.

The air behind his closed eyes seemed to shimmer in unseeing ecstasy as the long cresting wave of his climax reached its peak, crashing over his body and pulling his senses into a vortex of exquisite pleasure. Pure want filled his deep voice as he cried out his release, calling out for her, “REINA!!!! SWEET GODS, YESSSSS...”

He felt the frantic bursts of his hot semen pumping out and over his swiftly pumping hand, the pearly liquid splashing unseen to his pelvis and the tile floor. He felt the world stop for a moment, the flood of emotions and sensation subsiding, leaving him warm and satiated. Letting go of his wilting erection, he cleaned his slender fingers and belly with the soft fabric of the towel, tossing it to the floor. Settling back he allowed himself to drift closer to sleep, true dreams of softer and gentler moments with his cherished apprentice pulling him fully away into unconsciousness.

*~*~*


End file.
